


with his song

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: dialuci hanahaki au [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Lucifer, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Diavolo, but only mentioned, but only slightly so don't get mad at me it's very unnoticable, post hanahaki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: „Lucifer, a word with you after the meeting?“Diavolo looked at Lucifer innocently, his eyes however betraying the purity in his words. Lucifer nodded his head courtly as he shuffled through the stacks of paperwork on his desk. „Of course. We are almost done anyway."After all they'd been through, Diavolo just wants to spend more time with his beloved. Lucifer, who is fresh out of the hospital, is more than willing to comply.This is a bonus chapter for my fanfic killing me softly, but you don't have to have read it. This fic will make sense no matter whether you've read it or not.
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: dialuci hanahaki au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	with his song

„Lucifer, a word with you after the meeting?“

Diavolo looked at Lucifer innocently, his eyes however betraying the purity in his words. Lucifer nodded his head courtly as he shuffled through the stacks of paperwork on his desk. „Of course. We are almost done anyway. We still need to discuss the funds for the council but other than that, we are done.

Barbatos raised an eyebrow mockingly. „Do you need me as well?“ he simply asked, a mysterious smile painted on his face.

„No, we'll be fine without you, thank you Barbatos,“ Diavolo answered a tad bit too quickly and Lucifer cleared his throat, eyes shifting to the side.

They went back to their meeting, working efficiently and shortly after, most issues had been discussed and the last sheet of paper had been filed away neatly. People excused themselves and started to quickly stream out of the conference room. Barbatos was the last to leave, making eye contact with Lucifer for a split second. He winked at him cheekily before pulling the doors closed behind him.

_This man-_

„You're free now, right?“ Diavolo asked with hooded eyes as he stepped closer to his partner, smoothing over Lucifer's waistcoat carefully.

Lucifer still stared at the door, silently fuming over Barbatos' behaviour before snapping back. „Ah, yes. I don't have anything planned for the evening.“ Slowly, he let his fingers ghost over Diavolo's hands which were still smoothing out the wrinkles in Lucifer's outfit, exploring sharp knuckles and soft palms. „What have you planned?“

Diavolo smiled softly as he took Lucifer's hands and led them to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the right hand before doing the same for the left one. „Just a nice evening with you, my morning star. My chambers, perhaps?“

Still not fully used to receiving Diavolo's fully undivided attention and affection, Lucifer blushed slightly. „That sounds agreeable,“ he answered.

„Beautiful! Then shall we go?“

They made their way down RAD's hallway, chatting casually. As they rounded a corner, Diavolo hesitantly reached out for Lucifer's hand, fingertips brushing over tender palms before he slid his fingers between Lucifer's. Surprised, Lucifer looked at Diavolo for a moment before a reluctant smile spread on his face. After all of the pain he had put himself through, he still couldn't quite believe that he had the right to be close like this with Diavolo. He couldn't believe that he could reach out, be honest and be seen without any repercussions.

They were heading towards Diavolo's chambers, hands interlocked as Diavolo gushed about everything and nothing, when they passed one of Lucifer's brothers in the hallway. Mammon did a double take as he watched the couple pass him by, hands interlocked and spirits high. He watched them walk past him and in the blink of an eye, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two. Without any hesitation he sent it to Yuuta. _You'll never believe what I just saw, so here's some proof!! I can't believe it! Lucifer? Like that?? :0_

Finally, they arrived in front of the ornate doors leading to Diavolo's chambers. Lucifer handed Diavolo the key and after having unlocked the door they entered the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Diavolo grabbed Lucifer by his shoulders and pushed him against the door.

„Finally, we're alone,“ he mumbled, caressing Lucifer's cheek lightly as he grabbed Lucifer by the back of his neck.

„What is-“ Lucifer started, but was interrupted by warm lips kissing him passionately. He hesitated for a moment, having been caught off guard, but then eagerly reciprocated the kiss. His hands wandered down to Diavolo's hips, fingers buried in exquisite crimson fabric.

Only a week had passed since the day Lucifer had almost died and today had been his first time back at work. Actually, Lucifer was supposed to still be confined to a hospital bed, but through many discussions, arguments and death threats he had managed to get himself out before his time. Not being allowed to move a finger really wasn't something he could deal with well after all. He was a workaholic at heart and sitting still for such a long time without doing anything filled him with utter dread and boredom. Being back at RAD felt like a blessing. Honestly, if he had been stuck in that terrible hospital room for one more day, he would have totally lost it.

Now he was here, in Lord Diavolo's chambers, truly alone with him for the first time since his almost fatal hanahaki attack.

For so long he'd been longing for Diavolo's love, whether he had been aware of it or not, he still couldn't quite believe what was happening, couldn't believe that this was alright and not only a dream.

Diavolo's breath was hot against his lips as he slid his tongue inside Lucifer's mouth, exploring the inside and toying with Lucifer's tongue cheekily. A dark blush was spread on Lucifer's face and he desperately tried to remain his composure. After a short mental struggle, he finally gave in. He let his arms slip around Diavolo's back and pulled him even closer, relishing in the feeling of firm muscles under his hands. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as they parted.

Lucifer chuckled softly, pulling back a bit so he could face Diavolo. “Eager as always, I see.”

“What did you expect? You almost died and were cooped up in the hospital after that, so we barely had the chance to talk in private.” He tilted his head and let his hand brush through Lucifer's hair softly. “I missed you. Then, you suddenly appear at the meeting even though you were supposed to stay in the hospital for a few more days.” He tucked a stray strand behind Lucifer's ear. “I was so surprised. And then you were up there looking so delicious,” Diavolo growled before pressing a soft kiss onto the corner of Lucifer's mouth. He covered Lucifer's face with several butterfly kisses, moving on from his lips to his cheeks, temples and then back to his lips, initiating a deep kiss.

“I'm not food, what are you calling me delicious for?” Lucifer mumbled against Diavolo's lips.

Slowly, Diavolo pulled back and framed Lucifer's face with both hands. There was a dangerous glint to his eyes as he gazed upon Lucifer, the dim light reflecting in his eyes. “I want to devour you completely. I want to make you mine and mine alone.” Lips softly ghosted over Lucifer's neck, who let out a shuddered breath, his heart beating in anticipation.

“With your permission, that is.”

Tilting his neck to give Diavolo better access, Lucifer let out a low moan as Diavolo nibbled on a particular spot right beneath his ear. “If it's you, I have no objections,” he brought out as he buried his hand in the back of Diavolo's hair.

Upon hearing Lucifer consent Diavolo slung his arms around Lucifer's middle, picked him up and roughly threw him over his shoulder before taking off towards the bed. A sound of surprise left Lucifer's lips. “H-hey! Diavolo! Let me-” With a dull thud he landed on the bed. He was lying on his back now, propped up on his elbows, as he stared down Diavolo for a second. “Fuck, you're impossible.”

Crawling towards Lucifer, Diavolo grinned. “That's why you like me, don't lie to me.

Annoyed, Lucifer turned his head to the side, not saying a word and only looking up as Diavolo straddled him. “You're can be a real nightmare sometimes,” he finally said, making Diavolo laugh boisterously.

“And you are infuriatingly stubborn.”

Lucifer reached up and pulled Diavolo in for a kiss. “You talk too much,” he growled as their lips connected sloppily,tongues twirling around each other, exploring each other's mouths desperately. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled Lucifer to the core. Recently, being with Diavolo always felt incredibly soothing to him, perhaps it was an after effect of his illness, he mused.

The warmth started to spread from his chest down to his abdomen and Lucifer found himself drunk on the pure feeling of safety and love it gave him. He deepened the kiss, taking Diavolo's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down softly for a moment. A deep growl left Diavolo's lips and with impatient fingers, he started to unbutton Lucifer's uniform, desperate to be even closer to the man he was so in love with. Lucifer caught on to what he was planning and started to take off Diavolo's clothes in return. He had just successfully removed Diavolo's shirt, but stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Diavolo, who simply smiled at him. “Go ahead,” he said and Lucifer nodded shortly.

He undid the button and then the zipper, slowly taking the pants off while Diavolo was cooperating.

Heat flushed across Lucifer's face as he slowly dragged his gaze over Diavolo's body, taking in hard muscles, beautiful tanned skin and the obvious bulge in his underwear. Subconsciously, he licked his lips.

Lucifer reached out and testingly ran his hands up and down Diavolo's broad chest, exploring the way that warm skin felt under his fingertips. He squeezed and rubbed firm muscles while reaching up, beginning to plant kisses anywhere he could reach. Diavolo's breath hitched as Lucifer sucked on his chest,dragging the skin roughly through his teeth, leaving red little marks behind.

With his hand buried in Lucifer's hair, Diavolo started to comb through the soft tresses, pulling ever so slightly.

Working relentlessly, Lucifer made his way downwards towards Diavolo's left nipple, taking it in his mouth and lapping around it sloppily. Diavolo squirmed, making Lucifer laugh against his chest.

“So you like it here. Interesting,” he mused and Diavolo roughly pulled on Lucifer's hair, his head snapping back, eliciting a deep moan from Lucifer.

“And you seem to like it here,” he retaliated as he yanked Lucifer's head to the side, hand still buried in his hair, giving him better access to his neck. Passionately, he kissed and sucked on that certain spot behind Lucifer's ear, earning him quiet moans. Diavolo kissed his way down Lucifer's neck, stopping at the intersection between neck and shoulder, soft lips suckling on pale skin. His tongue flicked over firm skin before he bit down on the flesh, making Lucifer grunt and tighten his arms around Diavolo's waist, his breathing stuttering.

“Finally. Finally, you're mine,” Diavolo growled, kissing his way along Lucifer's jawline. “Tell me you're mine, I need to hear it from you.”

Lucifer felt a deep red heat filling his abdomen, a tingly sort of sensation that was both dizzying and alluring to him. He groaned huskily, distracted by Diavolo's eager kisses. With steady hands he framed Diavolo's cheeks, making eye contact rather hesitantly, slightly embarrassed. “For as long as you want me, I'll be yours,” he declared. “I have always been yours.”

He closed the empty space between them again and moved his lips against Diavolo's this time more more softly and less sloppily than before.

As they pulled apart, a blinding smile decorated Diavolo's face. One hand cradled Lucifer's cheek, his thumb running along his lips.

“You are mine and I am yours. My beautiful morning star, oh how I adore you.”

All of a sudden, Diavolo ground his ass against Lucifer's crotch, earning him a low groan. “Just knowing that I did this to you fills me with the need to completely ravage you,” he growled, eyes lidded, radiating an aura like warm honey.

“Then don't just talk, show me what you can do.” Lucifer mumbled, chasing after Diavolo's lips as he reached around the demon prince and gave his thick ass a tight squeeze, his hands roaming from his juicy ass up to the small of his back. “Devour me, Diavolo.”

With a low moan, Diavolo pulled back and moved towards Lucifer's crotch instead. For a moment he stilled, simply taking in and enjoying the sight of Lucifer under him with messed up hair and dazed eyes, his body littered with love bites and hickeys, shining shyly in contrast to his porcelain skin. Something about the usually so stuck up and composed man, now a mess under the reign of his fingertips, riled him up immensely.

He let one finger run along the obvious bulge teasingly. For a moment he was content simply fondling Lucifer's cock through the thin fabric of his underwear, taking joy in the way Lucifer's breath sounded shaky and uncontrolled in the silence of the room. Lucifer's eyebrows scrunched up in irritation.

“Get on with it,” he finally breathed out and Diavolo chuckled.

“Impatient now, are we?”

A blush dusted Lucifer's cheeks as his eyes shifted to the side. “I want you,” he murmured and Diavolo's heart skipped a beat.

“Are you doing this on purpose, mon amour? Look at what you're doing to me.” Slowly, he hooked his fingers in the band of Lucifer's underwear, pulling it down swiftly, exposing Lucifer's hard dick, precum dribbling down the slit.

“Even down here you're beautiful,” he hummed as his fingers ghosted over the shaft before experimentally pumping it a few times. Lucifer shuddered under the long awaited contact.

“You talk too much, this is embarrassing,” he said as he pushed back his hair, sweat glistening on his forehead.

“Well then, I'll humour you,” Diavolo answered, his eyes glinting with mischief as he dragged his tongue from the base up to the top, lapping at the head lazily before opening his mouth and bringing it down on Lucifer's cock.

“Dia-!”

Diavolo swivelled his tongue around the head, humming as he watched every single reaction he got out of Lucifer as his legs were trembling under the ferocity of Diavolo's technique. With one hand wrapped around the base of the cock, Diavolo took it in deeper and deeper, swallowing it whole until he felt the way it touched the back of his throat. He hummed in satisfaction as Lucifer let out a loud moan, his forearm dropping down on his forehead as his other hand started to shakily stroke Diavolo's hair.

“Ah, Diavolo-”

Diavolo bopped his head in a steady rhythm, pumping the shaft at the same time, tasting the salty taste of precum on his lips as he pleasured Lucifer hungrily. Lucifer's thighs were shaking and with his free hand, Diavolo stroked them soothingly. Shaky breaths escaped Lucifer's lips as he writhed in pleasure, Diavolo's tongue swirling across the head of his dick, lapping the slit skilfully. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and gripped a handful of Diavolo's hair, moaning shakily.

“I'm gonna-”

With a pop, Diavolo pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “We can't have that just yet. I'll treat you real good, just be patient.” He crawled over to Lucifer again, softly grabbing his shoulder and pushing him onto his back. “How do we want to do this now?” he asked as he once again started to nibble on Lucifer's neck, taking short breaks to talk. “I don't care either way, as long as I'm with you. So, what is it you want?” He buried his nose in the crook of Lucifer's neck and breathed his lover's scent in. At once, Diavolo felt intoxicated with love and pleasure and a certain kind of possessiveness; the knowledge that Lucifer was all his, eagerly giving himself to him.

Lucifer smiled as he wrapped his arms around Diavolo's neck, close as could be. With a low voice, he whispered in Diavolo's ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

Diavolo stilled for a moment, surprised by Lucifer's sudden brashness, before he started to grin. “Ask and you shall receive, my love.”

Quickly, he reached for the lube that was sitting on the bedside table and threw it on the bed.

“But first,” Lucifer sat up and put his hands on Diavolo's waist, smoothing the pads of his thumbs over his hip bones before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear. He looked up at Diavolo in silent question, who nodded at him enthusiastically and having received his permission, Lucifer then took it off. Diavolo's fully erect penis sprung up and it took Lucifer a moment to compose himself. Of course, he had always been aware of the fact that Diavolo was a huge man and by proxy, had to be equally well equipped. Hell, Lucifer himself wasn't shy to admit that he himself was well endowed, but Diavolo was something else.

Slowly, Lucifer started palming Diavolo's dick, almost reluctant at first, but quickly picking up in pace. His eyes wandered upwards and met with Diavolo's, who was staring at him with a lustful gaze. When their eyes met Diavolo licked his lips inconspicuously but surely intentionally. Lucifer stared right back as he kept on pumping, his other hand exploring Diavolo's chest, nails grazing over his nipples roughly. Diavolo breathed heavily, shamelessly maintaining eye contact with Lucifer.

Then, Diavolo grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Lucifer stopped the handjob in order to straddle Diavolo, his arms around his neck. Carefully, Diavolo circled Lucifer's entrance, feeling the ridges and soft skin before he started to push one finger in, slowly and meticulouslyLucifer took in a sharp breath and tried his best to relax. Of course, he had tried this before, but usually, he wasn't at the receiving end. It had been a while, so the sensation was a bit foreign to him.

He could feel the finger pushing through that stubborn ring of muscles, going deeper until it was fully inside, down to the knuckles. A sharp breath escaped his lips and Diavolo immediately stopped. “Are you alright? If it's too much for you-”

“I'm fine,” Lucifer replied. “I just have to get used to it, so take your time.”

“Anything for you my dear.” Lovingly, Diavolo planted several butterfly kisses onto Lucifer's neck as he started to move his finger in a beckoning movement, paying attention to every single one of Lucifer's reactions, ready to immediately stop in case anything seemed off.

Lucifer moaned quietly as Diavolo planted soft kiss after soft kiss onto his neck, already feeling more relaxed, filled with a warm contentedness. “Go on.”

With the utmost care, Diavolo added a second finger, ever so careful not to hurt Lucifer. After all, this was their first time together,t heir first time allowing themselves to be pridefully carnal, no boundaries and no lies between them.

As soon as it was inside, he stopped again, studying Lucifer's face. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Slowly, he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, the pads of them brushing against the warm tissue, exploring this new kind of closeness with Lucifer, who seemed to relax more and more and then tilted his head forward, catching Diavolo's lips in a lazy kiss.

After a few minutes, Lucifer spoke up again. “I feel good now, you can keep going,” he breathed out as he dropped his forehead against Diavolo's shoulder, his arms snaking around his waist, getting a feel of the defined muscles of Diavolo's back.

Before proceeding, Diavolo planted a sweet kiss on the nape of Lucifer's neck. “You're doing so good,” he mumbled, feeling the way Lucifer tensed up for a second before relaxing even more. He lightly sucked on Lucifer's neck as he added a third finger, starting to open up Lucifer's asshole as soon as his ring finger was in completely. “Love, you are amazing. Look at how well you're doing,” he purred and for a moment, his fingers grazed that special spot, making Lucifer's back arch with need.

“Hurry up,” he uttered impatiently, his face once again buried in the crook of Diavolo's neck, lips occasionally planting soft kisses against the sensitive skin.

For such a long time, Lucifer had wanted Diavolo in every way possible, yet had never allowed himself to even entertain the thought, reluctant to let go of his pride, afraid to let Diavolo in. Now that he was allowed to have all of the things he had deprived himself of, he felt almost uncharacteristically impatient. He needed to feel Diavolo inside of him, forming an entirely new kind of connection.

Diavolo pulled his fingers out with a wet noise and stared at the sight of Lucifer in all of his erotic glory, his red eyes shining; the ripest of apples at the utmost top of the tree, almost untouchable yet so sinfully alluring.

Sitting up a bit more straight, Lucifer lead Diavolo's dick to his asshole, feeling the way it prodded at his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself onto it, taking in a short breath as he felt the stretch of his asshole, a bit foreign, definitely strange but not quite painful. He kept going until Diavolo's dick was halfway in, stalling as he tried to cope with all of the new sensations overtaking his body.

“Take your time, my love,” Diavolo uttered as he stroked Lucifer's quaking thighs in a calming manner.

It took Lucifer a while to get settled. He took various breaks as he lowered himself further down until Diavolo's dick was finally all in. A shaky laugh escaped Lucifer's lips. “It's all in,” he said in slight disbelief. In the beginning, he hadn't been sure if it would fit after all, but in the end, he had managed to make it work. After all, Lucifer was incredibly hard headed. He was not one to let a challenge pass him by.

“Are you alright?”

Lucifer threw one arm around Diavolo's back and splayed the other onto his chest as he touched his forehead against Diavolo's, taking in a deep breath. “Give me a minute.”

“Of course, Lucifer. Of course, my dear.” He continued to whisper sweet, encouraging words into his ears as he waited for Lucifer to adjust.

Although Lucifer was also trying to adjust, more than that he attempted to regulate his emotions. Unexpectedly, he had been hit with a certain kind of remedy. Up until now, he hadn't had much time to process everything that had happened. Of course, he had already made peace with himself now being a hanahaki survivor, but this subtle change in his relationship with Lord Diavolo still felt almost too good to be true. His old self would have scoffed at him, thinking he was foolish to indulge in love like this. His old self however, had been wrong about many things.

Now, straddling Diavolo's lap, in full connection with him, their bodies intertwined in an unmistakable way, Lucifer felt strangely emotional. Perhaps his body was subconsciously reacting for him, ever so glad that it didn't have to go through the grief of Lucifer's stubborn refusal to be truthful anymore.

Lucifer moved his head to the side, trying to keep his composure, but to his misfortune, all of Diavolo's attention was on him, so he immediately noticed that something was off.

“Lucifer, what's wrong?” he asked, worry in his eyes. “Talk to me. Do you want us to stop?”

He gently cupped Lucifer's face and turned it so he was facing him again. Lucifer looked back at Diavolo out of wet eyes.

“No,” he whispered, his head dropping down onto Diavolo's shoulder.

“You don't have to push yourself for me.”

“I'm just-” Lucifer's voice came out slightly shaky as he lifted his head again, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he smiled. “Happy.”

“Oh,” Diavolo simply said, astonished. He knew Lucifer had a hard time expressing his true emotions, so Diavolo accepted this simple statement happily.

Lucifer planted a sweet kiss onto his lips as he slowly began to move, raising his hips a bit only to drop them again. He breathed heavily against Diavolo's lips as he took in the feeling of Diavolo filling him up entirely. Diavolo let him take the lead happily.

His left hand slid down to Lucifer's hips, supporting him as he moved at his own pace, occasional grunts escaping his lips, fingernails digging in a bit too harshly. The other hand reached out to his face, fingers brushing away the tear tracks before Diavolo peppered soft kisses all over Lucifer's face. From cheek to nose to lips to forehead, he wanted to make sure Lucifer knew how loved he was, how appreciated he was, how much Diavolo respected and adored him.

Eventually, Lucifer started to go at a faster pace and Diavolo let his hands wander down to Lucifer's ass, kneading the cheeks roughly, enjoying the feeling of that peachy ass beneath his hands and the warmth he felt being inside of Lucifer. Not able to hold himself back any longer, Diavolo started to thrust in sync with Lucifer bouncing on his dick, overcome with the need to please Lucifer, overcome with the ever present urge to treat him like he was his world, like he was a god feeding upon Diavolo's devotion.

With a harsh thrust, Diavolo hit that certain spot again and Lucifer's back arched ever so slightly as a low moan escaped his lips.

Fuelled by the positive reaction, Diavolo flipped him over, switching positions. Lucifer was now lying on his back with Diavolo above him. Diavolo slid his hands up Lucifer's thighs, feeling the way muscles were shifting underneath his hands as Lucifer shivered with passion.

Fingers were buried in the sheets as Diavolo helped Lucifer place his legs upon Diavolo's shoulders, shaking.

As he started to move again, thrusting slowly and passionately, Diavolo turned his head and started to suckle on the soft inside of Lucifer's thigh, leaving a dark bruise behind.

“You are so beautiful,” he mumbled as he kept on pounding, his hips slapping against Lucifer's ass, filling the room with wet clapping noises. “My- my beautiful morning star, ah-” His words became a jumbled mess as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

Lucifer had his arms interlocked around Diavolo's neck, holding himself as close as possible, desperate for the contact he'd been craving for so long. Fingernails were digging into Diavolo's upper back, leaving shy red marks and Lucifer felt satisfied busying himself mouthing warm kisses against Diavolo's neck.

From minute to minute his breathing turned heavier as he tried to suppress his voice, failing slightly. Soft grunts escaped Lucifer's lips as Diavolo pounded into him, finally hitting his g-spot again. All Lucifer could see was hot white. His nails dug into Diavolo's skin and he couldn't suppress a deep moan, his head tilting backwards as his back arched.

“D-Diavolo-” he stuttered, lost in passion. “I'm going to-”

Diavolo smirked as he hit that spot again, this time more slowly. He brushed his nose against Lucifer's ear, letting his breath ghost over that sensitive spot behind his ear as one finger slid across Lucifer's erection, dripping with precum, twitching impatiently. His hand wandered further upwards until he let it rest on Lucifer's abdomen, his fingers drawing teasing circles upon his skin. Diavolo took hold of one of Lucifer's hands and lead it to his abdomen, placing it flat onto the skin, covered by his own hand, pressing down ever so slightly.

Diavolo pulled his dick out halfway before pushing back in, feeling the movement with the hand he had placed on Lucifer's abdomen.

“Did you feel that?” he murmured. “That's where we're connected. We are one, finally.”

Lucifer flushed, but didn't argue. “W-we are,” he groaned. “You're mine. Y-you're mine.”

A bead of sweat ran down Diavolo's temple as he mercilessly pounded into Lucifer. “Yes. Now let me make you mine,” he growled as he hit Lucifer's prostate in a perfect angle, feeling his composure slowly melt away as Lucifer fell apart in the sheets beneath, him, hands digging into the sheets ruthlessly as his legs quivered and tightened their hold around Diavolo. With a breathy growl, Lucifer came; cum shooting in white streams across Diavolo's chest.

A few pumps later, rough hands digging into milky thighs as Diavolo felt the way Lucifer's asshole was twitching because of him, he felt himself unravel as well. With a loud moan, thick cum spurted out, filling Lucifer with Diavolo's seed, warm and hot. Diavolo collapsed onto Lucifer, sweaty and satisfied. He was about to pull out when Lucifer tightened the grip of his legs around him, avoiding eye contact as if they hadn't just had sex seconds prior.

“Stay like this for a moment, please.”

Diavolo obeyed and simply slid his arms around Lucifer, hands running soothingly up and down his back as Lucifer took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself again.

Finally, he let his head sink into the crook of Diavolo's neck as he apprehensively slid his arms around him, embracing him back, feeling incredibly vulnerable and exposed. He breathed in Diavolo's heavy scent which he adored so much, a mixture of honey, leather and smoke.

“You can pull out now,” he simply stated after a few moments, wincing a bit at the empty feeling after Diavolo had complied.

“Diavolo.” Lucifer watched his demon prince as he put all of his attention on Lucifer.

“Yes, mon amour?”

“I love you.”

A big smile spread on Diavolo's face as he grabbed Lucifer's face, beaming at him. “You said it again!” he gushed, feeling like he was on top of the world. After all, there wasn't much more in life he'd ever wanted, and now that he could finally have it, he felt intoxicated with happiness. “My beautiful morning star, I love you too.”

Diavolo captured Lucifer's lips with his own, hands lazily ghosting over his divine skin.

After all, they had found their way to each other, had gone through thick and thin and had prevailed. Through hardships and struggles, through love and grief, they had finally found their way to each other. Now they could finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!   
> Hey peeps, I'm back back back again. I honestly thought I would publish this sooner, but I was struck by an unfortunate bout of existential dread which made me dissociate big time and left me no choice but to delay writing. Feeling better now tho!  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this bonus chapter that as always escalated, clown me really thought i would write 1.5k words and leave it at that. Honk honk.  
> I'm not too used to writing smut, by which i mean this here took my published smut virginity, so don't be shy and leave comment, kudos or criticism!  
> Hope I could sweeten your day a bit, you're doing great king/ queen/ royal!


End file.
